Battle of the Lacus Curtius
In Roman mythology, the Battle of the Lacus Curtius took place during the reign of Romulus, between the Roman Kingdom and the Sabines under the command of Titus Tatius. The battle was fought near the Lacus Curtius of the Roman Forum and concluded with a Roman Victory. According to legend, both armies settled in the same community after the battle. Background The Romans founded Rome on the Palatine Hill; the settlement flourished and had a strong military, and became powerful enough to compete with nearby cities. The numbers of women in the city were insufficient and it was believed that Rome would remain powerful for only one generation if the female population did not increase.Livy. Roman History: Book I, Chapter 9. The Roman youth did not respond positively to this and it was decided that forceful action would be taken. Romulus ordered the Consualia festivals to take place, and invited citizens of Caenina, Antemnae and Crustumerium, and the Sabines. Once the citizens of these towns were assembled and the festivities were occurring, Romulus' men abducted the daughters of the Sabines to become their brides. After the festivities, the parents of the abducted daughters fled and accused the Romans of violating the Hospitality Pact.Plutarch, Life of Romulus, Chapter 14, paragraphs 2–6.Eutropius. Abridgment of Roman History: Book I, Chapter 2. The Roman Kingdom subsequently conquered Caenina, Antemnae and Crustumerium, and made the Sabines its next target.Livy. Roman History: Book I, Chapter 10.Plutarch, Life of Romulus, Chapter 14, paragraph 1. Battle Vestal Virgin Tarpeia, the daughter of the commander of the citadel in Rome Spurius Tarpeius, betrayed the city in exchange for jewelry from the Sabines, offering them entry into the city.Livy. Roman History: Book I, Chapter 11.Dionysius of Halicarnassus. Book VII, Chapter 35.Dionysius of Halicarnassus. Book VIII, Chapter 78, paragraph 5. This led to the Sabine and Roman armies gathering at the Palatine and Capitoline Hills; the Sabines were commanded by Mettius Curtius and the Romans by Ostius Ostulius. The river had recently flooded and left a thick mud in the area,Plutarch, Life of Romulus, Chapter 18. and the soldiers were unable to flee due to the hills of the area. During the battle, Curtius escaped after his horse was left stuck in thick mud. Ostulius died, causing the Roman troops to retreat towards the gates of Rome. Romulus was hit by a stone and fainted, but recovered from his injuries and prayed to Jupiter, whom he promised to dedicate a temple to if his army won the battle. The Roman forces defeated the Sabines and Romulus later ordered the construction of the Temple of Jupiter Stator near the Roman Forum.Livy. Roman History: Book I, Chapter 12. Aftermath After the battle, both sides decided to sign a peace treaty, creating a union between Rome and the Sabines and transferring administrative power to Rome. Citizens of Rome became known as Quirites after the town Cures. The Lacus Curtius was named after Sabine leader Mettius Curtius.Livy. Roman History: Book I, Chapter 13. References Category:Battles involving the Kingdom of Rome